


Aile's Night on the Town

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, Creampie, Debauchery, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Groping, Late at Night, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Rockman/Megaman ZXFinally owning up to a bit of stress relief in the form of 'Partying', Aile and her leader Praerie, along with Tulip and the Bridge Bunnies decide on a girl's night out at a club. There Aile is exposed to the darker , more wilder sides of her leader and teammates, while succumbing to the temptations the Nightclub has to offer her. That's when she becomes more uninhibited upon drinking some Energy-fueled alcohol and letting her handful of new male friends have fun with her loose and wild new self.
Relationships: Aile/OCs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Aile's Night on the Town

  
  
  
  
  
  


**A Night on the Town**

**Megaman ZX Series(Pre-Advent)**

**By Azure/For S.M.**

  
  
  


**Chapter One-A Frenzied and Frisky Aile**

*******

Somewhere aboard the ship Grand Nuage….

  
  


“Alright, Aile! Come on out of your room already. It’s a girls night out and we’re all ready to go. Aren’t you coming?” This came from the voice of Prairie; leader of the Guardians. 

Prairie was a youthful-looking blonde young woman who usually wears a pink and grey commander uniform with a flat-hat up top, now she was wearing an elegant pink shortened dress around her figure. It highlighted her demure petite body and her slender curves quite nicely accentuating her femininity and graceful poise, it was also showing enough soft pink flesh that in-between leggings and sleeves allowing a view of the faint seams within her Reploid skin. She had long blonde hair that went down her backside and ended at her ankles, she stood dressed up and ready, right next to the ever soft-spoken yet chatty Ship Nurse Rose. She was a buxom and bashful Reploid woman that served as a nurse aboard the ship, she also was wearing an elegant dark dress over her curvy full-figured body. Lastly, there were the three Guardian Bridge Bunnies; Gardenia, Tulip, and Marguerite all standing behind Prairie, wearing their chosen outfits for the evening as well. Gardenia had medium length blonde hair cascading around her shoulders and an envious heavy-stacked figure up top. Tulip had long-styled violet hair trailing across her back with one long bang overhead and a pair of stylish shades over her eyes, she had a modest set of proportions, but was very energetic and promiscuous. Lastly was Marguerite, who had wily blonde hair styled beyond her shoulder blades with a bladed set of bangs upfront. All of them were wearing varying outgoing outfits styled with Sex appeal and feminine charm in mind, namely all of them were wearing nightclub dresses they read that humans once liked to wear to festivities during the nighttime hours on town.

Prairie stood waiting for Aile to come out of her room when she finally did the tomboy brunette sauntered over to the five lady Reploids of her team, looking mildly annoyed with arms crossed and a blushing look on her face. Aile’s body was perfectly proportioned with a modest bust size of C cups and a wide pair of hips that went well with her thick thighs. She normally preferred more practical clothing of high-shorts and blue jacket making her a tomboy in essence, but she too was also fond of wearing girly clothes from time to time. Right now, she wore a simple strapless dark blue dress over her body leaving her shoulders exposed with a thin tech-looking choker around her neck. Aile still had her short hair stylishly done with ladylike elegance in mind as she stood there before her friends resenting how she appeared.

“Ugh, you four are really persistent about me going to Arcadia with you to party, huh? I’m not….normally a girl that likes this kind of thing, it’s only because of Lan’s idea that I go with and live it up for a change instead of just being a soldier for the Guardians.” She let out in a soft voice and a huff. Prairie smiled sweetly at her and nodded in understanding.

The leader of the peace-keeping group walked up to her friend Aile and placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a supportive grin on her face.

“Trust me, it’s for the best, Aile. Sometimes even we Guardians need a break in between all the life-and-death situations our job demands of us. Believe me, it is needed to let out stress and enjoy ourselves. Gotta have some levity during these chaotic times, right? Besides, I’m sure your boyfriend understands this and it was probably why he was comfortable in letting you go with us.~” Prairie explained in her usually soft support voice making Aile let out a sigh and nod in understanding.

“Alright, if you say so, by the way, how do I look?” Aile asked gesturing to her outfit with her arms and receiving cheers from the other Reploid girls.

“You look very pretty and dressed to party, Aile. It is rare to see you wearing anything feminine. No offense.” Rose mentioned while the three Bridge Bunnies simply nodded in unison giving their thumbs-up. 

“Uuaaghh...thanks? Just, please don't make this feel worse than it already does by saying ‘How’ pretty I look. Anyway, let’s get going. You said this club was called the ‘Charged Shot’, right?” Aile asked while perking up with giddy excitement. In spite of her change to more feminine clothing she never had fun at a Nightclub before. Seeing her demeanor brighten, Prairie smiled and nodded before turning to her other friends and kissing her command for the day.

“Alright, ladies, let’s go out and party like it was the last day of our lives! To the Teleporters!” Prairie called out, making the other four cheer and holler before they all started rushing over to the Ship’s teleportation chambers, ready to depart on a mission and fun and depravity. 

Aile still had second thoughts about all of this in her mind, while she cherished her boyfriend, she also knew the kind of action these places get up to if things get wild. 

‘I just hope I won’t regret not bringing Model X with me, or a Z-Pistol, this night might get too weird if I’m not careful.’ Aile thought to herself as she reached the teleporter room with the others and beamed straight out of the ship to the location in Neo Arcadia called the ‘X-Sector’.

  
  


*****

  
  


The Neon lights were blaring, bodies of Humans, Humanoids and regular everyday Reploids were shaking about, all of them looking largely human with barely a few robotic features showing. Aile was reminded of the old days she had read or watched videos about in her bedroom; she recalled at social events like these everyone tended to unwind and loosen their inhibitions with alcohol. While she wasn’t averse to partying like this, she was still wary of letting herself go should things get too ‘Spicy’ for her, but alas, she watched as her prestigious leader Prairie was letting loose on the dance floor swaying her arms around in an elegant dance that carried her blonde mane of hair around with her like a long tail. It was a mesmerizing sight to behold, Aile couldn’t believe that this was her leader right now, she turned her head to see Rose chatting animatedly with a random person, a Humanoid like herself obviously interested in everything she had to say. And Rose indeed had a lot to say once you got her to open up.

‘Wow, she’s having a fun time, I wonder what the other three are doing.’ Aile thought as she pushed through random people and arrived onto the dance floor looking for the remaining three bridge bunnies of her team. She saw Gardenia drinking wine glasses with another man, looking ready to flirt with him seeing as her right leg came up to push in between his thighs sensually. 

This made the tomboy girl have to cover her mouth as the color of red manifested on her face, she never knew Gardenia could be so brazen like that. Turning her head to the right she saw Tulip taking off her sunglasses and dancing intimately with another man herself, one that was behind her gently guiding her swaying pelvis along his pelvis making it look like they were grinding against each other. It was a saucy sight to see, Tulip had her violet eyes out in the open and uncovered, looking positively pleased with herself as she started sensually rolling her taut ass along the man’s waist feeling his erection beginning to poke her from within his pants. Be it Humanoid or regular all-natural human, any male’s phallic genitalia would respond to having such a beautiful woman grind against him.

At this, Aile wasn’t so surprised, she turned again to see a similar sight like it played out before her. It was, to her shock, Marguerite making out passionately with some random male Humanoid nearby at a table. The girl had her arms around his neck with one leg hiked up on the table as he was pressing himself into her from the side. The two were going at it like wild Mavericks alright, their tongues meshed together in a languid take-and-receive of oral bliss with Marguertette being on the defensive to his more dominating nature. This brazen display made Aile’s lady parts begin to moisten making her want to try it out for herself, she took in all that was around her and decided to take Prairie up on her initial suggestion; Live it up.

‘O-okay! I get it already! If they’re going to go all out on having fun then so will I!’ She decided and rushed over to the bar to order herself a couple of glasses of ‘Energy Alcohol’. The barkeep, being a modest portly-looking Reploid obliged her and served her up a pair of thick shot glasses filled with the sparkling fluid.

“There you go, the strongest drink in the house, times two. Hope you have fun out there, Young lady.” He added making Aile grin mischievously at him before grabbing a glass and chugging it down in one hard swig, impressing him completely.

*Gulp...gulp...gulp!*

“Ahh. Ooh yeah, that’s the ticket. Thanks again, Barkeep, I certainly will.~” Aile let out after she had finished chugging down her intoxicating energy-filled beverage served exclusively to Reploids, she started feeling a tad tipsy as she made her way back to the dance floor ready to let out all of her inhibitions.

The lights all over the dancing space lit up in neon blue and red making it the perfect theme in which she could really channel herself into the art of ‘Loosening up’. She started shaking her modest body around inside of her tight-fitting dress, eventually thrusting her hips left and right in a sensual bombastic display of ‘expression’. The chestnut-haired girl spun herself over to the center of the dance floor , swaying her hips side-to-side in swift rhythmic abandon hoping to catch the eyes of many. Aile had a sly grin on her face when she started gyrating her body around, moving it in sync to the tempo playing in the music. The loud beats of the music made her feel in-line with the flow, allowing her to really sway her limber voluptuous frame exotically in dance, this caught the eyes of several humanoid men nearby.

“Yo, check that out. You see this babe over there?” One said to the other, both looking rather generic with slicked back hairstyles and modest dark clothing over their bodies.

“Yeah, she must be new here, but that girl has definitely got it going on in the looks department. A bit of a tomboy maybe, but a total cutie pie if I’ve ever seen one. I saw her down an entire glass of some really heavy Energi-hol earlier, the poor girl doesn’t know that it’s incredibly strong, especially for human women. I can tell she looks tipsy already. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” The second one said with a devilish smirk on his face making the other one mirror his expression as he nodded his head in understanding.

“Oh ho yeah, time to show that hot little cutie just how fun and dirty we get down here at the Charged-Shot club, I’ll go grab the guys, maybe we can make this an even wilder night with her if we play our cards right, eh?~” The first one said before he broke off to go locate his friends, no doubt planning with them to take advantage of Aile’s lack of experience when inside of a seedy club. The other one was left staring hungrily at the dancing girl swaying her hips around in swift graceful circles. Aile was happily strutting her buttocks with every swaying movement she made using her petite body and showing everyone just how limber she could be, this gave the man a rather enticing fantasy he wants to play out with her later. It was an exotic dance by any look of it, and it was making a certain part of his anatomy feel very, very ‘Interested’ in her.

“Yeah, we'll make this a night that the girl will never forget.~” He said and waited for his cohorts to come back, ready to discuss the plan to ‘Play’ with her.

Meanwhile, Aile took another hard shot of Energy-hol and found that she was feeling rather tipsy, her movements became a tad sloppy and her sense of balance was a little out of whack, but still, she was largely in control of herself right now. 

“Ha ha ha hahaha! This  **is** fun, I don't know why I was so hesitant to come here in the first place.” Aile said to herself as she dropped down to her knees on the dance floor, letting the rhythm make her push out her chest and undulate her lower body in the air like an erotic dancer. 

She started hearing many cheers and hoots come her way as she ground herself along the surface of the neon-colored floor next, she practically humped the dance floor like she had seen in videos of old party goers ‘Living Wild’ during the night. She quickly rose back to her feet after a few movements, leaving her dress slightly hunched up. Aile was loving the attention she was getting and continued swaying herself around in elegant circles while other people also started dancing more erotically with each other. She liked to think they were inspired by her. It was as if she lit a fire that spread throughout the other Reploid and humanoid attendants of the party. Prairie was on the floor with the same Humanoid Man she was flirting with earlier, she had her shoes back on and her hands around the back of his neck as they started dancing together in a more modest rather intimate way. Rose was the same way, she was being more forward with her partner than Aile would've expected, the two of them were seen basically spooning each other on the dance floor with the busty nurse grinding herself along his waist in a very suggestive way. 

‘They’re really getting personal with their guy friends, aren't they?’ She thought to herself, starting to feel aroused all over again just by seeing it and bit down on her bottom lip. 

Quickly turning herself away from the sight, Aile saw the other three ladies; Tulip, Gardenia, and Marguerette, were all taking part in a drinking contest with their respective ‘Dates’. Each girl was downing a shot glass of Energi-hol in turns hoping to out-drink their opponent, but it seemed like the guys weren't interested in winning, at all. Instead, they were just watching as the girls chugged down the electric liquid and cheering them on for it. 

‘Ugh! Everyone’s still having way more fun than I am! It’s not fair, what does a girl have to do to get noticed around here?’ She wondered with a cute pouting face until she saw a handful of tall, masculine, humanoid men approach her with seemingly friendly smiles on their faces.

“Hey there, my pals and I are interested in taking turns dancing with you, if you don't mind that is. You up for it? We’ve seen the way you move your body earlier and figured that you’re probably the most exciting person here on the floor.” The ‘Leader’ said as he extended his right hand looking charmingly into Aile’s starstruck face. 

With the Energy-hol still surging through her body, making her more suggestive than ever before, Aile agreed to the invitation almost instantly, feeling happy to be at least offered a dance with a few handsome club-going Humanoid men.

“You betcha, handsome! Heh heh, let’s start with you first then since you asked so nicely.~” Aile answered with a cheeky smile and saw him bump fists with his buddies before going over with her to the center of the Dance floor and start dancing.

The two of them got into a more party-styled form of rhythm dancing with Aile strutting her body around in a rather provocative way, she had her arms up in the air swaying her hips about with eyes closed as she was being taken into the flow of the rhythm. Her hips shook side to side making buttocks jiggle from underneath her tight dress, which in turn caused the other three men to drool at her while their leader simply danced behind her. He was eyeballing her supple rear shaking itself around then pushing out into the tight fabric of her dress, wondering when would be a good opportunity to start ‘Having Fun’. It was harmless innocent dancing between them while the music continued to blare loudly with neon lights streaking across the scenery, making Aile deaf to everything going on around her. She was only living in the moment.

Aile was rolling her body in the air like a serpent, feeling freer than a bird while the music played on, she noticed the three men got tired of waiting and decided to join in the dance by getting around her, mimicking their friend in the process. She didn’t mind it one bit and absolutely adored the attention she was getting as the current song went on repeat. A moment later she felt a pair of hands running sensually along her waist from behind making her turn back to see the first guy she chose to dance with, smile at her playfully until she swatted his hands away with a coy grin on her face.

‘Ah ah ah, no touching.~'' She teased with a wink, Aile was thinking of her boyfriend back at the base until the Second guy brought over a shot glass filled with the strongest flavor of Energi-hol the club had to offer and pressed it to her lips.

“Drink up, you haven’t lived yet until you’ve tried this flavor, cutie.~” He chuckled and forced the glass into Aile’s lips taking her by surprise as she swallowed down its contents against her will. She didn’t want someone to shove a drink into her mouth, but as soon as she felt the contents of possibly roofied liquid flow down her throat she started feeling tipsier and more ‘Open’ to ideas of having fun. Having fun their way to be exact.

“*Gulp...gulp...gulp* Mmhhmmm….what...is in that stuff? Man, it’s giving me such a buzz!~” She let out with a tipsy giggle and a sly smile on her face as she resumed dancing.

The three men nodded to each other then gave a thumbs up to their leader as he resumed running his hands sensually along Aile’s petite feminine frame, making her whimper quietly as she allowed it to go on. The men were careful not to be too hasty in running their hands softly along her soft vulnerable body, they were still smacked in the middle of the ongoing crowd of the dance floor getting frisky with Aile while nobody was looking. Things would get ‘Dark’ soon enough, seeing as how many pairs were also getting handsy with their partners like the five other women that came in with Aile earlier. The gentlemen surrounding her knew the rules of the nightclub around this time of night, thus, they were eager for when things started getting blue..

“Mmmm, s-so soft yet firm, she must be a soldier of some kind, but damn she is slender and perfectly feminine to the touch.” One man said as he has his hands around Aile’s twisting waist, feeling her up sensually while she continued to shake her body to the beat. Aile didn’t seem to mind one bit for some reason as they continued, apparently, she was feeling too drunk on the Energy-hol she was force-fed moments ago to even really care.

“Mmmhmm.~” She mewled quietly under her breath then felt other pairs of hands make contact with her body, each set of them placing themselves all over her sensitive youthful frame, feeling her up. ‘Nngg...I should..I should stop this, right?’ She questioned herself when one hand found its way around her right leg feeling up her thigh slowly and sensually with another rubbing her left shoulder in a provocative manner.

Her face was staying red, partially out of both drunkenness and creeping arousal, Aile was uncertain on where to take this or when to stop. Fortunately for her, she was enjoying ‘This’ kind of attention as the minutes of Rave dancing passed. Mewling quietly again she tilted her head to the side exposing her slender neck for the leader to dip his face in and run a tongue sensually along the surface, sending shivers down her spine.

“Hmmm!” She whimpered loudly making the others exchange looks of excitement and started feeling their hands fondling various points of her body, from her arms to her legs, to her breasts each by one pair of very eager-looking hands.

‘I don't care how soon it is, I want to cup those ample little breasts in my hands right now!’ The man thought to look over to the leader and received a nod as he reached down between Aile’s slender sexual legs and ran a finger along the curvature of her ass. 

“Eeeaagghh….!~” She whimpered quietly in a sharp squeal and blushed redder than red, feeling her insides moisten with creeping arousal. ‘Did he...did I just….no! I...I can’t be getting turned on by this, by someone else, right? I have a b-boyfriend back at base; Lan! T-this isn’t--!’

She was cut off from her thoughts when her face was forcefully directed to the side meeting the leader’s face in a surprise kiss, making her blue eyes widen in absolute shock, not only for the act itself for the fact that she wasn’t pushing him back

“Mmmppbf! Nnnngh--!” She moaned and whimpered into his mouth, feeling him forcefully keeping their lips engaged as he started sucking open her mouth in the most provocative of ways. Aile’s hands twitched and her body shivered slightly between all the pairs of hands still feeling up her body. Her mind became clouded with a faint fog of lust, gradually making her submit to the pleasant feelings their molestation provided. ‘Nnnoo...I should….stop this….right?’ 

The more she questioned it, the more she found it harder to resist, especially when their Leader had his big meaty hands clutched around her chest from behind. He was squeezing her C-cup sized breasts into each of his hands, knocking the original man off of them and causing Aile to moan hotly inside her breath. The original groper, of course, grunted with a pout of disapproval,that is until he decided to feel up Aile’s ass as compensation by wrapping his fingers around her waist from below causing her to whimper even more. Her eyes shut tightly as she began feeling the leader’s tongue swirling sensually all over her own, making her head feel even dizzier as they continued on. All around them, couples that had been pairing off with each other acting naughty with one another just like they were doing. Girls who had received ‘Fanclubs’ like Aile herself here had all started making the atmosphere feel more ‘Adult’ by undoing parts of their clothes revealing their breasts and hiking up their dresses to show off panty-clad sexes exciting the male Humanoids all around. 

Prairie was perhaps the first one to take everything a step further, seeing as how she and her partner went to a nearby table so she could slide herself down underneath it. Remaining on her knees she pulled out the man’s prick from his trousers, admiring its thick shape and surprising lengthiness. The proud and noble Leader of the Guardians salivated at the sight of such a cock sticking out erect for her, she ran her soft hands around the base, firmly stroking it between her palm with an excitable smile on her face before leaning down to capture it into her mouth. 

Meanwhile, Rose had pulled down her dress too revealing an ample set of breasts which she used to smother her own partner’s long Reploid dick between them, another pair of men stroked themselves off beside her while she worked to pump and squeeze her melons around his length, making it twitch with each passing second. Gardenia, Maguerette, and Tulip all took their respective partners by the hands and led them away to the more spacious VIP lounge upstairs with grins on their faces when they did all three of them started undressing entirely becoming naked in no time at all before their men lunged at them, ready to fuck them ravenously against the lounge’s couch cushions. Moans and slapping noises escaped from the area making it obvious what was going on up top. Fortunately, there weren’t any established rules for patrons to commit adultery while in this club after a certain time. This was perfect for Aile’s new ‘Friends’, all of whom were now fondling her even more with their leader pulling down the straps of her dress. Her ample C-cup sized titties bounced out in full view to the cadre of sex-starved men.

“Eeaggh!? You….you undressed me?!” Aile whispered loudly in surprise until another one of the guys brought forth a small shot-glass filled with concentrated Energy-hol to her lips. 

He tipped it at the edge of her lips then poured it down Aile’s mouth making her drink it down in a few loud gulps. Feeling the energy-fueled alcohol flood her mind with pleasant sensations, Aile started to feel her conscious mind begin to liquefy along with her sense of shame, restraint, and thoughts of her boyfriend back at base. Seeing her looking tipsy and giggling like an idiot, the Leader of the men nodded to each of his boys with a pervy grin on his face.

“Alright, boys, let’s see how she looks underneath it all before we get started.” The Leader said as one of them started lifting up Aile’s dark tight-fitting dress revealing how large hips and thick womanly thighs with a black thong being worn around her sex. The sight of a moisture patch between her thigh gap made all of them salivate with erections stiffening up inside of their trousers.

“Heh she is a keeper alright. You never see human women anymore with this kind of bombastic figure, at least not all-natural ones anyway.” One said and traced a finger along the crevice of her mound through the fabric of her panties, making her shudder explicitly with a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips. 

“Uunngghhhhh!~ Aaaahhhh…..s-stop this! I...I have a boyfriend back where I live…!” She managed to breathe out making all four of them retract their fingers from her body all at once, leaving her rather irritable and unsatisfied now that their ‘Magic’ fingers were away from the sensitive parts of her skin.

Aile partly wanted them to continue with the treatment and hated herself for speaking out to call it off, she didn’t understand why she felt either way, only that she wanted more of it to continue. Before she could say anything else, she felt a squeeze coming from the pair of hands wrapped tightly around her tits, groping each mound sensually and making her whimper, courtesy of the men’s Leader still standing behind her. She looked at him from the side and saw a lecherous smile on his face, he dug his hands into her chest more fondly making her exposed breasts swirl around along her chest leading to her utter out a stronger whimper of sensation

“Aaaahh….. uuuhhhh!” Aile moaned loudly as she continued to feel the man’s fingers squeezing and fondling her breasts. She felt like falling down over her own weight given how her legs were losing the strength to stand up, the girl was so turned on right now she could hardly consider continuing her protest regardless of her thoughts on her boyfriend Lan.

“Heh, is that right? Are you so certain about that? With the way you’re moaning I would’ve figured that maybe you enjoyed this kind of special treatment, after all, everybody’s doing it.” He breathed into her ear making her shudder a bit with a whimper as she slowly turned her head around to see that many of the patrons inside this club were in fact going at it in various sexual ways.

From girls like her leader Prairie kneeling down between her chosen date’s lap headbutting his waist with her head swallowing his cock directly into her tight warm mouth. She was sucking him feverishly like a woman possessed by a Virus, leading Aile to look to her side and see Rose do nearly the exact same thing with another person. She had her large breasts within each hand, clutching them tightly between her fingers as she swayed them around his cock giving him a massage using her pendulous doughy orbs of synthetic flesh. There were plenty more acts of debauchery occurring all over the club with nearly all the patrons engaging in sexual activity with each other. This, both astounded Aile completely and made her feel anxious to wish the same to happen to her.

Although answering her unspoken prayer, the Leadman behind started sliding down his hands along her exposed waist, towards the fabric of her black thong making Aile shiver with anticipation as her mound became more sensitive with pleasure. She felt his right set of fingers creep down underneath the fabric in front of all of his men, sliding them across her moistened fuzzy mound then dipping a finger into her sex. This made Aile writhe about spastically in his arms feeling jolts of sensation enter her body. Her dropped open and her mind fogged with even more crippling lust. 

‘Hnggghhh! W-why….why am I enjoying this so much?!’ She questioned herself while breathing raggedly with ever-growing desire, suddenly she didn’t want these men to stop having their way with her. If anything, she wanted them to do more.

“There, there, this is all good, right? I can tell you’re interested in joining in on the fun going around with the rest of the people in this club. My boys and I here will certainly help you out with that, that is unless you’d rather be interested in going home by yourself and miss out on it.” He whispered soothingly into her right ear, making her shiver sensationally as she watched everyone around her commit various sexual acts of unrestrained carnality with each other. Many of them, be it Reploid or Humanoid, rutted into each other naked with seam-covered bodies driving themselves into each other without restraint. It resembled how clubs had regular human people doing the same back in the day. Aile made up her mind right then as she felt his hands leave her panties with fingers coated in moisture. 

“D-do...that with me too!” She blurted out with a stark red color across her cheeks making the man smile along with his peers.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you since the music is still very loud.” He baited with a cheeky grin on his face until a frustrated Aile grabbed the strings of her thong and promptly pulled them down in front of all four men. The temptation, the need for pleasure, the corroded sense of restraint and morality won her over at long last. She wanted them to do whatever they wanted with her as she exposed her moistened for all of them to see.

Aile heard a collection of chuckles and groans coming out of the men as she stayed there in their leader’s arms, feeling him massage her breasts even more while they started unzipping their pants. He leaned down beside her face nibbling on her earlobe and making her shudder even more as one of them approached her with eight-dick dick out in the open.

‘That’s….! Wow, so that’s a full-grown Humanoid penis.~’ She thought to herself seeing the turgid erection stick out like a shipwreck directly in front of her. The other men started stripping down their trousers as well, including the leader himself as he gently lowered Aile down to the ground and brought his thick length ten and a half inch cock ready to plunder. 

He promptly lifted up her right leg making her foot dangle in the air with high-heel shoe sipping right off. The second man, one with glasses on over his face, got up between Aile’s spread legs rubbing the head of his swollen dick along the folds of her virgin sex, the leader did the same thing by prodding the opening between her buttcheeks making her breathe hotly with excitement.

“Alright then, how about a test run first? Me and Georgia here will take you in both places while standing up, giving you a ‘Preview’ of what is to come.” He said purring into her ear.

“Gggg…..yes! P-please….just do me already!” Aile cried out desperately while the other two men simply stood aside with hands around their dicks, jerking it to the sight of the girl about to be penetrated front to back.

With a push, Georgio, thrust himself inside her body sheathing his thickened length directly past the slimy tight confines of her pussy, making her twitch in a somewhat painful spasm. Aile wound up letting out a whimper of pain followed by one of pleasure as she felt herself rolling sensually along the man’s waist, feeling his thick cock churning her insides nicely. 

“Aaaaaahhhh!~” She cried out again, this time with her head tossing back into the Leader’s right shoulder with one arm hooking around the back of his neck. Her legs dangled in the air helplessly, twitching a bit here and there as she feels the man’s cock sliding right up into the brim of her cervix. Aile squealed quietly, almost loudly in pleasure as she writhed about between the two men experiencing painful sensations of her body adjusting to having his monster of a cock inside her core. Once Georgio bucked himself into her again, this time with a much harsher thrust , she wound up opening her mouth wide-open, screaming loudly in pain.

“Gggghhhh! Ahhhh-mmmm!” She was cut off from her loud yell of torment when the Leader held her face from the side, swallowing her lips into his own and enveloping her mouth in a deep tongue-wrapping kiss. Aile could feel his tongue curling sensually all over her own once again, causing her body to ease the pain as she surrendered herself to the sinful embrace of making out with other men. She lowered her eyes and started curling her tongue sensually around his own, engaging him in an act of dominance while he subtly pushed himself up to her buttcheeks ready to impale her anus on his thick slightly curvy cock. 

‘Aaaggghhh!’ She whimpered even more into his mouth, twitching slightly as she felt his member push steadily into the opening of her anus. Aile was blushing up a storm as she felt her anal cavity spread wide-open to welcome the Lead man’s cock into her damp, warm, insides. It was a sensation she had never experienced before in her life and it was driving her crazy with sexual desire. Her lithe body remained in between the two men, shuddering and twitching while the others watched, stroking their cocks to the sight of her becoming the meat in a man sandwich. ‘S-s-so good! Oooohhh yeah! I’m feeling them both go inside of me at the same time! This is amazing!’

A quiet grunting sound escaped Georgio’s lips as he found the surface of Aile’s cervix and began subtly bucking himself into her frame, gingerly fucking her with a smile on his lips. Agin and again he felt her slimy insides squeeze tightly around his invading length, clutching it out of desire and feeling him pushing his groin into Aile’s waist, screwing her in a slow steady manner. Just then, she was now enjoying the sensation of the other men sliding nearly all of his cock into her tightening asshole, making him feel the pleasure of her tight anus contracting around his dick. She squirmed between them feeling both cocks ride up into her body, thinning out the walls of her flesh since both of them were rather large pricks that sent her mind into a frenzy of craven hunger for cock. Soon, the pair of men started rutting rhythmically into Aile’s soft body creating gentle clapping noises amidst the scenery of pure nightclub debauchery.

She was feeling bottomed out, having both cocks plunge into each of her tightening holes, making her gasp and writhe uncontrollably in absolute pleasure. Their balls collided into each other, then into Aile’s frame as they surrendered themselves to the depravity of fucking someone’s girlfriend and making her howl out loud, writhing in pleasure.

“Aaaahh..aahh..aaahh..aahhh..a.aaagghhh! Ohhh yesss! Mmhmm!” She screamed out with face colored red and body tossing about in between them, both men bucking frenziedly into her soft frame enjoying the feel of her pussy and her asshole clenching their cocks tightly.

Meanwhile, the remaining two men nearby took to recording the scene in full HD quality on Aile’s very own smartphone device, grinning like idiots as she was being fucked back and forth in tow. The sight of her face screwing up in pleasure, creating an ahegao expression, was something they booth captured on their own devices as well as recording everything to save for later as possible blackmail.

“Man, she’s really getting into it, huh? Shameless slut like her probably never had it good until now.” One of them chuckled, making the other nod his head in agreement as they continued to watch Aile’s pussy gush all over Georgio’s hard cock after having succumbed to her second orgasm already.

“Hhhhhhhhh! Aaahhhh….I’m getting close!” She announced feeling ready to cum all over both of their members, namely having her pussy wring the first man’s cock while her anus clutched the Leader’s phallus burrowing into her buttocks. She clutched her hands tightly around Georgio’s arms, shivering with ecstasy as she was about to hit the wall of climax very hard, but just then the Leader reached his hand around her face again pulling her onto his lips for another invasive tongue-swallowing exchange that made Aile surrender herself to him entirely.

“Mmh...mmh..mmmmhhh!” She growled loudly inside of his mouth, tasting his tongue eloquently rolling around all over her own in another act of dominance while still fucking her from behind. Aile held onto his neck, embracing the shady man and enjoying how good their dicks felt when plunging inside of her together at the same time. The two of them began bucking hard into her body simultaneously, over and over again while making her legs dangle high into air for another minute longer.. 

“Ggghhh…! Boss! This girl feels so good! I think I’m going to lose it inside of her the moment she comes.” Georgio cried out with a grin on his face, feeling his balls quivering as he slammed into Aile some more before feeling his member swell with expulsion. The Leader nodded his head back to him, grinning just as proudly and pushing himself roughly into Aile’s cute little bubble butt, ready to burst himself.

“Mmnnghh! M-me too! Let’s see how this beauty of a human girl enjoys a double-helping of creampie!” He grunted and both men felt their members swell up with ejaculate, making them slam together into Aile’s writhing body making her scream out loudly in mind-broken pleasure as they came!

“Ggyyaaaggghhh!~” She hollered and wailed euphorically, shuddering between the two of them while her pussy milked Georgio’s member with desperately strong contractions, causing him to lose the contents of his balls at light speed. He bucked into her frame, piercing her cervix and let out a thick oozing helping of Humanoid sperm directly inside of her womb.

*Sppllrtt...sppllrrt...sppppprrrttt!*

“Nnnnhhhnh!” Georgio growled with elation as he felt he let out nearly a gallon-sized load of semen directly inside of her tight teenage pussy. At the same time he finished, their Leader, bucked into Aile’s butt one last time before cumming himself. He growled into her right shoulder and held onto her chest squeezing her breasts as he let out his own gallon-sized load of sperm out into her butthole!

Aile writhed and shuddered explicitly, shaking with orgasm-induced pleasure and shuddering loudly with a mind-broken Ahegao smile on her lips with eyes nearly going crossed. She writhed and twitched several more times in between the two of them, feeling the thick warmth of their seed pooling inside of her womb and her asshole respectively until it was done.

“Ugh….uugghh…..oh, heheheheh.” She giggled in a goofy manner, wearing a sultry smile on her face, her nature having become completely inverted without any thoughts about Lan inside her own mind. She turned her face to the Leader again, grabbing the back of his head with her right hand and pulling him down onto her sweet lips for another open-mouthed tongue-swallowing kiss. She hummed happily into the embrace, tasting the man on her lips while he cleaned out her tonsils yet again.

Slowly, Georgio pulled out of Aile’s pussy leaving a thick splotch of sperm to spill down onto the ground while all the other patrons continued their orgy romp in the background unbothered by their own scene. 

“Uuhh, that….felt...amazing, hehehehe.” He chuckled and noticed his two other pals; Ricky and Fred, recording everything onto Aile’s own phone device as well as their own. This brought a naughty smile to his face as he saw his leader making out with the newly corrupted girl some more before finally wrapping it up. Aile pulled out of his mouth taking her tongue out of his lips then licking around herself before turning to face the other three men with a ready smile.

“So? Are you two going to have me as well? Because, I think I’d very much like that. Maybe it’d be better if it were all of you at once, no?” She suggested coyly tossing them a wink and making the life return to their softened pricks, stiffening them up to the point they could be considered polearms. Fred and Ricky got up off the table and walked over to Aile wearing eager grins on their faces as she started pumping both the original men in her hands.

“Yeah!”

“You know it, we’re going to fuck you hard, you naughty little bitch, but first I’m going to need a marker to write on you, labeling which parts of your body we’ve had fun with. Just for kicks.” Ricky declared making Aile shudder even more for she actually liked the idea. He pulled out a sharpie from his back pocket and readied himself along with Fred, eager to taste her body as their two friends did just now.

“I call dibs on her butt!” Fred called out and Ricky decided he would get her pussy, eager to write slutty words all over her stomach and make a drawing of her ovum accepting someone's seed. ‘I’d hate to be her boyfriend right now.’

The four men started crowding in around Aile, ready to take her in literally every way possible as she smiles sweetly with stars in her eyes.

***

“*Schluupp..schluupp….schluupp!* Mmmmm! Hmmm.~” Aile hummed loudly as she swallowed the head of the Leader’s length while he held her head in his hands, plunging it down her throat with casual ease. She slurped hungrily around every inch of it she could get into her mouth, tasting his cock and treating it like it was a delicious treat. Her eyes peered up at him the entire time with her head eagerly bobbing into his waist over and over again.

“Nngghh! Ooooh that feels amazing!~ Keep that up, you little blue angel.” The leader growled as he held her face firmly into his hands, enjoying the slimy insides of Aile’s throat swallowing his dick repeatedly.

Meanwhile, her body continued to roll around all over the body of Ricky, who was lying underneath her, grabbing her hips and driving his waist into her sex sheathing his thick cock deep into the recesses of her cum-filled space. He was enjoying the feeling of her pink fleshy insides cushioning themselves around his cock ,over and over again, as he rutted into her from below with one of her tits being swallowed into his mouth. 

They were average in size, yet still voluminous and perky, making her nipples ripe for sucking as he pulled on them with his mouth each time he pushed into her.

“Mmhmm…*Slllpr..sllpprr.*...hhmmnng!” Ricky moaned enjoying the sight of Aile shivering above him as the others took care of her remaining needs with Fred mounting her butt and fucking her ass like a man gone wild. He was slamming himself voraciously onto her frame from above, plunging his turgid cock directly into her anus with nonstop thrusting.

“Ohhhhhhh yeah! Nnghgh! It feels so good inside of her ass, man! I don't even care that there’s cum inside, this feels great! She’s so freakin tight!” He shouted and rolled his waist along the curves of her ass, bucking tirelessly into her rear like he was a wild animal. “Mhhgn...mmghh..mmghh..mmghhn!”

Fred was mewling like an animal as he bucked into Aile’s soft buttocks feeling his length plunging into the warm tight muscle of her cum-filled anus. Seeing the girl writhe about along his friend’s body was just icing on the proverbial cake,but also, he was feeling her anal cavity squirm tightly around his dick making even tighter to push inside of. Fred was loving it. Georgio simply took to having Aile grab his cock from the base and jerk it off in sequence as she swallowed the Leader’s cock down her throat, occasionally switching her focus to him and plunging his cock down her throat while jerking on the Leader himself with the other hand. This went round and round with Aile pleasuring both men by using her slutty mouth, giving them a kind of pleasure they never believed.

Altogether they moaned hotly with pleasure, all four naked bodies of guys plunged a part of themselves into Aile’s equally naked frame, sheathing any orifice on her tight young body around all of their members like so. They rutted into her, got sucked off, and likewise pleasured her by fucking each hole thoroughly while grabbing ahold of her titties and squeezing them.

“Mmhmm..mmhhm..mmhnnghh! *Ssllchluup...scllupp...sclhuppll!* Hnnnggg!” Aile moaned and slobbered all over each cock sensationally, enjoying the taste of each one plunging into the back of her throat the longer this continued. 

Fred and Ricky both bucked into her body even more, making her hop up and down between the two of them with buttocks squishing against Fred’s waist. Aile was beginning to throw herself into her next and final orgasm due to all the pleasure she was receiving from her new ‘Friends’, with sounds of flesh smacking together to the feeling of each sausage-sized member plunging straight into her womb and her buttocks. She was about to enter nirvana at this very moment and soon felt each one of the guys begin to cum moments later. One by one, all of them tossed back their heads and growled loudly in pleasure as they each bucked straight into Aile’s body, letting loose their collective ejaculations all over and inside of her!

“Haaagggghhhnn!~” Aile herself came hard at the feeling of having sperm from Georgio splatter against her face. The cum of the Leader poured down her slender throat forcing her to swallow down everything she could, giving her a newly discovered taste and hunger for more of it as he filled her stomach with cum. The guys, Ricky and Fred, both plunged into her waist and ass respectively, filling up her already sperm-stuffed ass with even more cum making some of it seep out from between her cheeks. Her pussy, meanwhile, clutched Ricky’s cock desperately, milking all the sperm she can out of his balls and letting it all pool inside of her bloated stomach, giving her a grand sense of perverse euphoria at being used like a sex toy.

Together the men all came and came again for another hard minute before finally becoming spent, which leads them to sit down all over the lounge chairs admiring their handiwork. Aile finished cumming wildly along the floor, relishing the experience she just went through with a delirious smile of happiness on her face as she sat up and grabbed another shot glass filled with Energy-hol. The markings on the body were able to be seen clearly, even amidst the neon-lit darkness of the nightclub. She had ‘Slut’ and ‘Breeding Factory’ written around her groin with a diagram of her womb and a sperm cell floating to it. Around her chest was another marking saying ‘Mega-Bitch takes cock like a champ’. She took a hard swig of it and let out a tasty sigh before turning her face around to smile at her new ‘Best friends’.

“So…….do you four feel like giving me your Device numbers? Or simply, want me to give mine? I’m going to want to do this again after all.~” She asked musically, making very enthusiastic grins appear on their face as she held up her phone, which was receiving a call from Lan until she clicked ‘Reject’ instantly. “Hehe hehe, I totally want to go here from now on.”

**End of Chapter, of Story…**

**To be continued….?**

This has been for S.M. Thanks for reading.


End file.
